Cold
by chibi legato
Summary: This story is a songfic about Legato and Midvalley. It's one shot. I wont make another chapter ... there is really nothing to continue. This is my version of what happened the day before and the day when the fought Vash. MM yaoi. Sex. Sorrow. Angst kinda.


Chibi Legato here! heya! I've been trying to finish this one but it wasn't working 'cause my DvD broke and i couldn't put the thing in exact line/script as the anime so ... if it seems kinda off .... it is. lol. it's a **SONGFIC.**

This is yaoi. It's my version of what happened between legato and Midvalley the day before and the day when the faced Vash. episode 24. **SPOILERS ... SEX ... SORROW. **the main S's in a story ... it's a little angsty and sad ... violent. um yup. Well here is whats shaking down!

They might be a little OOC but hey ... i tried my best to keep them in line.

* * *

_Blahblah blah _- is legato's thoughts 

blahblah blah - is main story and sometimes midvalley's thoughts.

**_Blah blahblah _**- is the song.

**

* * *

**

**Cold.**

Why me ... Why this life, Why stuck here on this existence. I don't want to live anymore. We shouldn't have made it on this planet. The only way out is by following this man ... no, no, this being of extraordinary power! I have bowed on all four for this man ... I am his servant can't you see. I know how evil and egotistical we are! We humans are imperfect in every way! I know that I deserve each beating that I get; yet I can't take it. I am his always-loyal servant, ready to do anything and the only thing I am greeted with are blows and punches mixed with kicks. I know I shouldn't complain, but ... of course ... I'm only human. There is a man by my side at all times ... Midvalley the Hornfreak; he goes with me everywhere ... like my little lapdog.

Looking back at me I see

That I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in

Things I cannot win

The dull thumping of footsteps are heard on the stairs as a man in a black suit with a hot pink blouse underneath walks onto the stage with his saxophone. His medium beige skin glints beneath the light. He gives a small smile and positions his fingers on the beginning notes of his favorite song. Perfectly synchronized the guitarist starts as he plays the first note on Sylvia ... Well that's what he calls the saxophone.

"Mm" the man sitting at the bar sighs lifting his head. Showing his face which is a nicely sun kissed color. He scoops a bit more ice cream with his spoon and lets it linger at his lips as he listens intently to the beautiful melody coming from the saxophone, but just for a moment. He soon lets the spoon into his mouth and swallows the ice cream a bit at a time. His navy blue hair was always falling over his left eye when he was little that he soon just let it be. His amber eyes slowly gaze down at his swiftly melting ice cream. He finishes the rest of his ice cream not wanting to let it go to waste. Soon after, the delicious melody stops and the man in black with a splash of pink gracefully bows and walks off the stage. His dark brown hair waves lightly as he walks to where the other sat with an empty bowl.

"So, how did you like my performance?" The older man who played the saxophone asks.

"Same as always Midvalley" the man with amber eyes says back in a bored sort of voice.

"Well, I guess ... I just like that song, that's all," Midvalley states in a quiet voice, his brown eyes move down to look at the younger man who is sitting at the bar, " Legato, shall we go now?" Midvalley asked.

"I think we should. I must check up on master anyways." Legato says in his usual expressionless tone.

"Of course ... we must check up on master," Midvalley lets a small sigh to this. He never told anyone but he always thought that legato was ... was ... was something else. Something elegant and beautiful in his own way. Something demonic and evil; that same thing that could take you to oblivion ... it made him shiver, he loved that feeling, and all he wanted to do was be alone with him. He was woken up from his little daydream by legato.

"Are you ready? Let's go then. I'm not planning on waiting here forever." Legato hisses in a deadly calm voice.

"Yes sir." Midvalley laughs in his head ... him calling this young man sir ... pfft! He was still thinking about this as they headed outside until it hit him. This will be the last time I see him like this. I'll have to go and fight Vash the Stampede tomorrow, and so will he. Will we see each other again ... probably not? I want to tell legato the way I feel ... right? Maybe not, he'll probably kill me! He kept contemplating in his mind what he should do as they walked through the town.

Today will be the last time I will walk around like this ... with my little lapdog. His big brown eyes and dark chocolate brown hair. I know he's older than I am but somehow he is as loyal as I am. He seems so very ... heh ... so very cute. I know I will die tomorrow. It's all part of master's plan. I must make him suffer eternal pain. He will be forced to kill me. Poor Vash the Stampede, but alas you must feel the horrible pain that is, humans. We, so imperfect in our thoughts. We, with our silly emotions; that is why I feel the way I do about this human named Midvalley, but I don't think I shall tell him. No, there is too much of a risk ... a risk of not wanting to die, of wanting to stay by him forever. Stupid human emotions. I want to tell this man that he is the only thing keeping me alive after each beating from Knives ... yes, Knives my master. He wants me to suffer, but when I see Midvalley's face it just makes me happy again.

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong

Like a drug that gets me high

Midvalley sat in the car waiting for his Legato. His Legato? How strange to be thinking like this. Why should Legato be mine ... I mean so many times has Knives asked Legato to stay behind. I wonder what do they do? Hmm, I think they are lovers but somehow that in itself seems wrong. Legato is always bruised or limping ... something is wrong. He keeps musing to himself.

"Aren't you going to turn the car on?" Legato asks in a slightly annoyed voice.

Heh ... Midvalley must be thinking a lot now. Knowing that we are going to die. He looks so nice right now. In deep thought. I love seeing his calm face and dazed eyes, his hair flowing in the wind ... AH! There I go again! No, no I shouldn't be thinking like this, not before I am going to die!

"Legato? Are you okay? You looked deep in thought just now," Midvalley asks somewhat worried. Legato never looks like that he ponders to himself.

They are moving now, driving over sand dunes. They finally stop in front of a large building where Knives, their master is at. They calmly step out of the car and head to the front entrance that seems to be camouflaged with all the sand on it. The building itself is under the sand dunes, a big metal place. They enter the code and the doors slide open. The place is so huge it would have taken 2 hours to walk over to where "Chapel" was waiting, so they took a carriage. The carriage was pulled by two Thomas's and only took 30 minutes to get to where they needed to be. Along the way Midvalley kept shooting glances at legato who still seemed to be thinking. Why is he so quiet? I mean he never really talks ... well, except with me. I want him to tell me what's wrong.

"Nothing is wrong with me Midvalley, so will you stop worrying." Legato says quietly.

"..." Midvalley looks a bit surprised, but he should have known Legato was listening; he always is.

They soon step out of the carriage and start their way towards "Chapel". "Chapel" seems to be very upset that Legato made him kill Mr. Wolfwood.

"Are you upset that I made you kill Nicholas?" Legato asks in his usual expressionless voice.

This seems to do it. "Chapel" changes his steel cross into two very large machine guns, but Legato is much more quicker and soon "Chapel" is bended in a very painful position ... well, at least Midvalley thinks so. Midvalley starts to wonder in his head. Is that the way I'll be bended if I tell Legato how I feel or hit on him ... Shit, maybe I shouldn't check him out as often. Midvalley stands there motionless waiting for something just like Legato is. Soon enough, two large, steel doors open and a man in a white space suit with short blond hair walks through. Midvalley sees Legato bow and is somehow surprised ... yet extremely frighten. Midvalley had his saxophone ready to play but this man scared him completely. Is this ... Knives? He asks himself. He keeps wondering in his head that he actually didn't hear this mans voice. Midvalley heard bits and pieces of the conversation with "Chapel" still too frightened to hear mostly anything.

"...But, the cat is wise to the mouse's game ..." Knives says in a calm voice as he is kneeling in front of "Chapel", " ... The mouse seeks death only to escape the pain." And with that the being called Knives stands up and snaps his fingers. A huge ball of black nothingness appears out of no where and swallows "Chapel" up. My God! The hell was that!? Midvalley is screaming in his head. What is up with this man!? He couldn't hear the small conversation between Knives and Legato even if he wanted to. The voices inside his head were screaming.

"Legato, I need to speak with you ... personally." Knives adds that "personally" so that I won't follow. Smart "being", 'cause I would follow him! I swear ... and do what ... I have no idea. Midvalley lets out a sigh and leaves for the carriage. Midvalley lets off a message in his head for Legato. 'I'll be in my room. I'll have some hotdogs ready in the kitchen ... sir' Midvalley bows before he climbs into the carriage.

"Follow me Legato," Knives says in a cool but deathly voice.

I know what's going to happen to me. He's mad, mad at "Chapel" for trying to stand up to him. There is no one else here to help him let off his anger but me. I don't want to anymore ... all I really wanted to do is eat those hotdogs Midvalley is making me right now, and sit there with him. Maybe even get closer then that. I want to be with him, you know ... share our last night together ... but it seems like master will not let me. Oh well here we go.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here with me?" Knives asks a little too gently.

"Yes. You are mad. Mad at humans for being so imperfect." Legato says knowingly.

"Yes, exactly. That is why I must show you the pain of your imperfectness. Come here." Knives demands. His hand is already raised and ready to strike. Legato walks over calmly knowing he deserved this ... he did didn't he? He really doesn't feel the slaps across his body, but he does feel the knee to his stomach and he soon falls to the ground coughing. He tries to get up but Knives quickly kicks him in his stomach. A little blood falls down from his mouth.

"Pathetic human! Feel the pain you deserve!" Knives shouts before he lets another kick hit Legato's stomach.

The pain ... I felt it before, but never with this much force. He must really be mad.

Legato feels two hands grab him and pull him up to meet Knives face. Legato feels something knee him in the stomach again.

The pain ... It's numbing down. I'm numb all over.

Legato feels something sharp cut across his chest. Metallic blood drips slowly over his black turtleneck. Legato holds onto Knives to keep himself from fainting. A harsh but yet soft laugh echoes through the large room. Legato feels darkness coming over him ... until another sharp slash brings him back as he lets a small scream of pain slip from his mouth.

I never screamed before ... well, he has never cut me before either. When will it stop? I just want to go to Midvalley.

All of a sudden the kicks and blows stopped. The pain dulled a bit at a time.

"Was that a scream? Did you just scream? Ha, ha, ha! Pathetic I swear." Knives lets a smile show at his beautiful artwork. He raises his hand to slap him again but stops when he sees Legato flinch. "What's wrong? Scared already? Stupid human." Knives laughs a bit more but soon grows serious.

Knives holds onto Legato by the shoulders and quickly places a kiss on his lips. Legato is shocked and doesn't do anything, especially move his lips. Knives growls in frustration and forces his tongue into the blue haired man's mouth. Knives lets his tongue wander around; traveling every where. Tasting every little crevice inside Legato's mouth. The kiss lasted more then Legato would have ever wanted it to. Knives smirked and let Legato fall to the ground.

"There is a taste of what it's like to be my brother. Remember, tomorrow you must show him eternal pain ... and you know what that means. I'm finished with you; so get out of my face you dirty imperfect human." Knives spits out the last sentence before shoving the navy blue haired man out those metal doors.

It's finally over. Thank God! I never hurt like this before. That kiss ... I didn't like it at all! I-I just want to go to my Midvalley. He always makes me happy. Maybe those hotdogs will help a little bit too.

Legato stumbles over to the carriage that came back to wait for him. He quickly stepped in and leaned back onto the seat. He didn't feel much pain anymore. Thinking about Midvalley sure made him feel better. Legato looks himself over. He didn't do that much. Only the gashes on his chest were noticeable. He tightly pulls his white coat to cover his chest as he gets out.

... Maybe ... Maybe getting up wasn't such a good idea ... I feel dizzy. I'm so close to my room ... if I could just get there ... then ... then it'll be alright ... right? Midvalley won't have to see this.

Legato loses his grip and falls onto the ground. Blood keeps oozing from his chest and slowly forms a small puddle on the floor. His amber eyes are glazed and distant as he stares at the puddle of crimson blood.

"Ah ... Gah ... It won't stop bleeding," Legato says quietly to himself, as if trying to keep calm. He slowly gets up and stumbles a few more inches before he heard a gasp.

"L-legato?! What h-happened to you? LEGATO talk to ME! Are you okay?" Midvalley rushes over to the kneeling Legato.

"GET AWAY! I DON'T need YOUR help! So just get AWAY!" Amber eyes shine with a tint of anger swirled with embarrassment of being seen so vulnerable. Midvalley stares into those amber eyes trying to read through them.

"... B-but ..." Midvalley stutters. He just wanted to help his Legato. That's it. Midvalley tells himself ... he is mine ... this is my Legato, and I'll do anything to help ease his pain. He keeps telling himself, though he is kind of hurt by Legato's yelling.

I ... I didn't want to yell at him. I just didn't want him to see me like this. I must look so pathetic on the ground, coughing.

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold to you

I can't tell him how this happened. I feel even dizzier. The scent of my blood and his sweet smell is making my head swim. Midvalley please, I didn't want you to see this.

Legato tries to get up and move to his room, which somehow got farther away ... to him at least. He loses his balance when he tries to walk and falls on top of Midvalley. The older man quickly wraps his arms around Legato and picks him up.

"Shush now. I'll take care of you. First we gotta clean ya up, then we ..." Midvalley starts musing over the things he has to do now, "and then we can eat something." Midvalley smiles at Legato, so Legato could relax knowing that everything is going to be fine.

Legato flutters his amber eyes open and tries to blink out the dizziness. He does feel two hands take off his shirt. His eyes widen and dart around to see who it was as the dizziness fades quickly. He sees Midvalley throw the shirt in a trash bin and take out some bandages.

"... Who could have done this to you ... my poor baby. I'll take care of you ... Was ... was it him?" Midvalley whispers in a hush. Legato smiles slightly at the word baby.

I'm his baby now. Oh Midvalley, how cute can you get? He'll take care of me? Too much has happened in my life, stuff that no one can help erase ... I don't know ... Maybe you can.

"M-Midvalley ... thank you" Legato says quietly.

"Huh? ... OH! You're awake! Um, how are you feeling? It's been a few hours." Midvalley checks his clock and adds; "it's 7:58 pm. You slept for almost 3 hours. That's a pretty long nap!" Midvalley jokes around, "I should call you Mr. Kitty! The nap king!" Legato smiles at Midvalley's attempt to cheer him up. The older man quickly grows serious though, his brown eyes stared down at Legato, "So, tell me. Who did this to you?" He points to Legato's chest. Legato stares at the floor trying to pretend he didn't hear that question, he doesn't want to tell Midvalley about Knives and his beatings.

"They're nothing don't worry." Legato says quietly.

"Like hell! How could I not worry! Legato please talk to me. I want to know," Midvalley starts to plead. His eyes filled with worry as he starts to frown.

"Well, I don't want you to know!" Legato says a little louder. His face grew stern and his amber eyes narrowed.

"Was it him? Was it Knives?!" Midvalley asks loudly, "it was him wasn't it!"

"NO! ... I ... no." Legato has a hard time coming up with an explanation so he just leaves it as no.

"Oh WOW! That's really convincing! Please Legato just tell me! Was it him?" Midvalley presses on. His brown eyes gaze down into amber ones once again.

I don't want to tell him. I don't know why. Shame ... no, because I deserve what I get. I know I am imperfect in every way. Maybe vulnerable ... or insecure ... or both. What a bother! These emotions are truly annoying me!

And I'm sorry about all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You could see me stand on my own again

"So are you going to tell me?" Midvalley asks.

"It ... It was him." Legato says even more quietly then before.

"I knew it." Midvalley says just as quiet. He looks into Legato's amber eyes and soon he finds himself wrapping his arms around Legato, pulling him into a protective embrace. "Don't worry, I'm here!" Midvalley whispers into Legato's ear.

_I feel so warm. My chest doesn't ache anymore and neither does my body. Its just Midvalley and me. I want to kiss him so bad. His breath is tickling my ear._

"Legato ... you think, if we live ... we could ... disappear for a while, just you and me." Midvalley asks with a hopeful attitude. His brown eyes shine with hope, with the shimmering chance of being together.

I wish ... This is what I was afraid of ... Wishful thinking that we will be all right. No ... I don't think that we will live, but at least I got to spend my last night here ... with Midvalley. 

"Maybe," Legato replies in a soft tone. His amber eyes shine with a hint of sadness, "Maybe not ... and ... and that's why I ..." Legato stops for a minute. He closes his eyes and lets a small sigh rip through his lips.

Damn! I can't even think straight when he's this close. This isn't me. Why do I act like this? I just want to kiss him! It shouldn't be this damn hard! It's not! That's why ... I'll ... I'll ... okay ... why am I all nervous now! I hate my human emotions yet I crumble down when it has something to do with Midvalley.

"Why what? Hey are you okay?" Midvalley asks tightening his hold on Legato, bringing their faces so close that their noses brushed. Legato's breathe starts to quicken at the closeness of their faces making him want to do something that he was afraid to do. "Are you okay ..." Midvalley asks one last time before doing something totally unexpected.

He closes the gap between them and covers Legato's lips with his own. The brown haired man runs his tongue along the bottom of Legato's lip, pleading for entrance and Legato opens up without hesitation. Their tongues explore each other's mouths. Midvalley runs one of his hands along the younger man's back. The navy blue haired man slips his hands around Midvalley's neck and in his thick brown hair. They soon break their eternity long kiss that seemed to end a little too quickly. Legato takes in a few deep breathes before even trying to talk to Midvalley.

"Mid-Midvalley, ... will ... will you stay with me for this night ... you know our last night together." Legato asks.

"Our last night? No, no! We'll be here. We could run away and live our lives ... it'll be our usual everyday. We could go to some other city and you can sit at the bar and eat ice cream with hotdogs, while I play my saxophone! I could play our favorite song! Then we could go back to our ... house! That's it our house! We could buy a house! And, and-" Midvalley was about to go on but the younger man cut him off.

"Midvalley, listen to me ... I spent all my life as an outcast. My parents disowned me. I killed when I was 6 years old. I was on the run when I was 10 and my dad did ... did ... horrible things. I have seen all the imperfectness in humans, which I also carry. That is why ... I cannot let humans live. I cannot let Vash, who has been humanity's keeper sleep easy. I'm sorry but I must show him how far this woman named Rem has led him astray from the truth. That is why I became Knives' servant, so I could help show Vash how wrong he is. That is why ... that is why I have to follow through." Legato explains, his eyes locked into a fierce gaze. His amber eyes glowed with a fire of hate for the one named Vash the Stampede.

"Legato ... then I will follow you! I don't care if I die, as long as I make you happy. And ... Yes I want to spend our first night together ... because I know when I die I'll be waiting for you, so we can spend the rest of eternity together ... so in fact this is our first night together! You got that!" Midvalley exclaims with brown happy eyes. A small smile spreads on Legato face.

This is what I mean! Midvalley makes me feel different. He makes me act different ... He makes me feel like nothing can go wrong.

'Cause now I can see

You were the antidote that got me by

Something strong

Like a drug that got me high

Legato places a kiss on the older man's lips and rakes his hands all over Midvalley's body. Brown eyes widen at the touch and the older man lets out a small moan while bringing Legato closer to him as they deepen their kiss. The brown haired man pushes Legato into a laying position and then straddles the younger man's waist and plants kisses along his collarbone. Legato holds onto the saxophone player while he shivers involuntarily. Midvalley's tongue swirls around as he nibbles on Legato's earlobe making the younger man whimper and grind against him. Midvalley lets out a small moan and kisses the blue haired man passionately, sliding his tongue in so that he could explore and taste. The older man slid his hands down to Legato's hips while grinding a little faster.

"Midvalley ... p-please!" Legato pleads. His amber eyes shut and he opens his mouth to say something else but all that comes out is a loud moan.

Midvalley gets the message and slips his long fingers down pulling off both of their pants and boxers. He admires Legato's flushed face and wonderful sun kissed colored skin. He wants more to taste so he goes back to licking his way down to Legato's bellybutton. He swirls his tongue around the younger man's bellybutton and leaves a few bite marks around his fine toned abs. He keeps moving, wanting to taste everything that was, Legato. The older man dips his tongue around Legato's naval a few times lapping his tongue in little swirls before continuing his way down to the painfully hard erection that awaited him. Midvalley takes all of the erection in his mouth and starts to move his head up and down; sucking and gently grazing his teeth against the throbbing flesh. Legato arches his back as the sensations overwhelm him. He tries to grab onto the sheets but he can't control his hips anymore and they start to buck upward towards the hot mouth that has engulfed his erection. Midvalley puts his hands on the younger man's hips as he keeps sucking, licking and grazing his teeth along the erection.

Mm ... Oh, God! Midvalley! Ah! Keep doing that thing with your tongue! Oh! M-Midvalley! I-I don't want t-this to end ... AH! I-I don't want to leave! Ah, Ah, AH! Please just take me!

Legato groans out and whimpers. He closes his eyes, and little lights start to go off in his head. Legato shivers again and again. His body tenses as he starts to reach his climax when all of a sudden Midvalley stops those wonderful swirls with his tongue. Legato opens his and glares at the older man.

"W-what are you doing! Why'd you stop!" Legato asked hotly as he couldn't help his body from bucking up trying to find the heat that left his erection. The cold hit him and he shivered.

Midvalley just smirked and started to spread open the younger man's legs. He pushed his index finger into the younger man. Quickly moving it around to make it easier to get inside. He soon puts in a couple more and pushes them in and out.

"OH! AH ..." Legato responded to the intrusion. His amber eyes widened and he wiggled around.

Midvalley took out his fingers and looked at Legato to see if he was ready. The younger man just nodded and closed his eyes. Midvalley positioned himself quickly, and slowly slid into him. Legato gritted his teeth but soon relaxed and moved his waist to show that he was ready. Midvalley gave a little moan at the movement and started to move in and out. His eyes fell closed and his mouth fell open as he started to lose all control of his body. The brown haired man rammed in and out of the blue haired man; hitting the young man's prostate every time. The younger man held onto Midvalley as he writhed and arched his back in pleasure. The older man wrapped one of his hands around Legato's erection as his other hand helped him keep steady as he went on with his frenzied rhythm.

Legato closed his eyes and little swirls of light appeared, all being different colors. Heat ran all through his body as he tensed and arched his back. Splashes of light obscured his mind as his climax came. He moaned out Midvalley's name and arched his back upward as his seed hits the older man's stomach. Midvalley rammed into him a few more times before yelling out Legato's name as he came in him a few seconds later.

Midvalley slowly moves out of the younger man and lays on top of him. His breathing goes back to a regular tempo as he starts to talk while he rests his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"I-I ... I think ... I think I love you Legato." Midvalley says into Legato's ear.

NO! Don't tell me that! Not now! I ... I don't want to feel this way! I-I don't want to start thinking twice about what I'm going to do tomorrow. Please Midvalley don't say that to me ... I ... I didn't want to hear that! You're going to make me want to stay with you! Why do you have to make me feel this way!

"..." Legato stays quiet as he holds onto Midvalley. His amber eyes stare at the ceiling of the room.

"... Legato? ..." Midvalley says confused.

"Midvalley ... Why'd you say that?" Legato asks almost silently.

"... Because, I do. I won't let anything happen to you. I'd follow you anywhere! Even to the depths of hell!" Midvalley explains. His brown eyes gazed at Legato's unemotional face. It was too hard to read.

"Well ... it's too late to say it. I will die tomorrow and you might as well get started on finding some one else. Don't worry, you could always run away like you wanted, but your going to have to find someone else. I just can't say I love you." Legato says changing to his voice to default; his expressionless tone rings in Midvalley's ears ... but there is a hint of what? Sadness, sorrow, grief, but just a hint. It wouldn't be noticeable to any other person except Midvalley.

Legato lets his grip on Midvalley loosen until he isn't hugging him anymore and then he gets up swiftly and puts his clothes back on. His fingers feel numb as he buttons up his pants. He gazes at Midvalley, who seems to be in shock. His brown eyes look fragile like if they are about to let tears fall down. His dark chocolate brown hair is drooping down and his face looks stunned. Legato pushes his navy blue hair out of his eyes but of course the hair falls back down on his left eye only. His amber eyes are pools of sadness as he quickly leaves the room and starts to walk faster towards his own room.

... What did I just do? What the fuck did I just do? I messed it all up. How could I say that? No! I'm so stupid! My Midvalley just told me he love me and I pushed him away. He did erase everything bad that happened in my life so why did I push him away.

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

... Never meant to be ... so cold

Legato shuts his room and locks it quickly. He stumbles towards his bed and takes off his heavy white coat before laying down. Tears threaten to come out as he remembers what he told Midvalley. His hands covers his face as he starts to regret how he treated Midvalley, the only person who cared.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to find someone else. I want you for myself." Legato says quietly as he covers himself with his thin bed sheets. His face turns to the wall that faces Midvalley's room.

I guess I was scared. Why? I have no fucking idea. I've known him for sometime now but I still couldn't tell him anything. No wonder I was an outcast for my whole entire life. I can't bear my stupidity!

Legato's amber eyes slowly start to shut as dreaded sleep comes over him. Nightmares soon to follow this sleep. He hears a faint click and footsteps in his room but his eyes sting too much to open them again from the excessive crying. Troubled darkness comes over him as he feels a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist and someone whisper.

"I won't leave you. Not now, not ever. I don't care if you say you don't love me but I will always love you and I will always be with you." A man's voice whispered.

Legato shifted as he heard the man's voice. He forced his eyes open to look at the man that whispered to him.

Midvalley ... You came here? Do you really love me that much?

Legato's eyes still had a few tears, but not for long; Midvalley brushed them away quickly.

"Well, that's the first time I've seen you cry." Midvalley chuckles. He smiles slightly as he runs a hand through the younger man's hair.

"Trust me ... I have before." Legato responds. "Midvalley how did you get in here in the first place?"

"I used the extra key that we made a long time ago." Midvalley says with a little smile.

"Oh that explains a lot. ... Please Midvalley listen, I just can't tell you what you want me to tell you. The scene in which we play in is almost up. The game is over. We were merely puppets for the show. I can't fall in love right before I die." Legato says softly. His eyes shift down not wanting to look at Midvalley as he said this.

"Well, then let me! I want to! I have fallen in love! I want to feel it before I die." Midvalley says urgently, "I've fallen in love with you! I'm not going to deny it anymore."

"You can feel what you want but don't think I'll return those feelings" Legato says hotly.

"... Why? What is so wrong in wanting to feel that? Are you scared? Scared of human emotions. You are human, you were born with those emotions. So why deny them now!" Midvalley asks, his temper rising.

"Because, I've denied them for my whole entire life! Don't you get it?! I don't want to stay here! Too many things have happened! I just want it all to end!" Legato says his amber eyes staring into Midvalley's big brown ones.

"Well then let me help ease your pain!" Midvalley pleads softly.

"..." Legato stays quiet. His blue hair frames his face as he looks into Midvalley's eyes.

"Please Legato. I want to stay with you. Let me help heal the wounds. I love you. I'll do anything to help you ... I'll even die. Legato just let me hold you forever! For all eternity I'll be here holding you and caring for you ... I don't care how human it sounds but that's just it, we are humans so I'm not going to deny it! You shouldn't either!" Midvalley says in a tone that is soft and fragile. He tightens his hold on Legato and snuggles his head on Legato's shoulder. Hot tears start to fall from Midvalley's big brown eyes and they soak Legato's black turtleneck.

"Midvalley ... You can hold me all you want ...." Legato starts out but Midvalley thinks that's all he's going to say and his face turns to Legato with big bright eyes. Then Legato finishes what he's going to say, "but, you're going to get hurt. I'm sorry but I can't say it ... There is too much of a risk."

" ..." Midvalley stays quiet for just a moment but then fires back, "Fine! Go into denial! I'll always be here though! You're acting more foolish right now then if you just admitted your feelings!" Midvalley finishes with tears in his eyes.

_Why? I feel like I'm going to break down ... Why? Why'd he say that? Am I really that foolish? I-I feel like I'm going to break down. Everything is crumbling ... MIDVALLEY HELP ME!! please ... j-just help me ... PLEASE!_

Legato grabs onto Midvalley as small clear blue droplets of water start to fall from his eyes. He closes his eyes as he rests his head on Midvalley's chest and lets a river of hot tears flow out. He starts to shake involuntarily as he holds on to Midvalley for all it was worth.

"I'm SORRY! P-please forgive me. I don't want you to go. Don't leave me like my family did! Please I want somebody to love me! You're everything to me! Don't let go please! I don't want to die without a love! PLEASE!" Legato cries into Midvalley's chest as tears keep flowing out.

****

I never really wanted you to see

The screwed up side of me that I keep

Locked inside of me so deep

It always seems to get to me

I ... I broke down. Sweet darkness is coming to me now ... but something is different ... Midvalley is with me. He is holding me, cradling me as I fall asleep. Nothing can go wrong when I'm in his arms, at least that's what I think. I finally feel ... secure ... Is this love? Feeling happy, like if you were in a paradise of your own. Being with the soul that makes you feel at ease. If it is ... then I want to feel it forever.

Daylight streams through the window and Legato slowly opens his eyes. They hurt a little too much from the break down he had last night. He moves his gaze to Midvalley's face. His tan beige skin and dark brown hair all over the place, with those long eye lashes. Legato moves out of the loving hold of Midvalley and strokes his hand through the sleeping ones hair. Midvalley flutters his eyes open and looks into Legato's amber eyes. They stay like this for what seems like an eternity until Legato breaks the peaceful silence.

"We should get going ... so we can get there early." Legato advises as he sits up.

Midvalley sits up too and slips his shoes on. He takes off his suit that he forgot to take off when he got into Legato's bed last night and quickly goes into Legato's closet to find the ironing board. Legato grabs a clean turtleneck from his dresser and swiftly changes shirts. The older man quickly starts to iron his pink blouse and suit. Legato takes off his pants so that he could put a clean pair on. Everything is happening like if it were a normal day ... except one thing, they would have to face Vash The Stampede today and they might never come back.

Legato finishes up by slipping his white coat that was decorated with a skull on one sleeve and a spiked torture device on the other. He turns around to the older man who just finished putting on his freshly ironed suit.

"Well ... shall we go?" Legato asks while heading for the door but Midvalley stops him by grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Wait! ... Legato ... Remember what I said last night?" Midvalley asks but quickly continued, "I love you! I won't change what I've said!" Midvalley finishes his statement by wrapping his arms around Legato and placing a gentle kiss on the younger man's lips.

" ... Midvalley ..." Legato hesitates but soon continues, " ... I ... I love you too." Legato finally states.

Midvalley smiles widely and tightens his hold on Legato.

"Well then, let's get going!" Midvalley exclaims happily, taking the lead as he heads through the door. Legato gazes after him with a small smile playing on his lips and soon follows in a swift pace.

_I can feel it ... I can feel him, his presence. Knives is waiting ... waiting for my death, waiting for the unbearable pain that Vash will be feeling today. Is this what I want ... yes. I want Vash to fall and fall hard. I want him to ruin all the fantasy dreams that Rem fed him. I'll do this ... I don't want Midvalley to do this though. I want him to run, run out of here ... but there he goes walking calmly with his black saxophone case in one hand and the other shoved in his pocket. Does he really think we'll get out of this alive. He is looking at me as he waits for me by the side of the carriage ... His smile is so nice, he shouldn't be here. He is walking up to me and embraces me. I give in, I want to give in. He smells so sweet. Cinnamon ... he smells like cinnamon! I love it!_

Legato and Midvalley finally let go of each other as they get inside the carriage slowly. The Thomas's start their way toward the opening of the building. The carriage is quiet as they move along. The only thing that can be heard is the hooves of the Thomas's. Midvalley and Legato exchange small glances as the carriage slowly came to a stop on the sandy ground.

Midvalley steps out and walks to the jeep that they left outside. Legato closely follows and sits at the passenger side. Midvalley turns the ignition on and pushes the gas. Legato closes his eyes and lets a small sigh fall from his lips. Midvalley glances at the relaxing Legato and grins softly. He slowly pushes the gas for more speed and the car jerks as it goes up a sand dune. The jerk makes Legato open his eyes and look down at the sand. The unmoving scenery of sand. His amber eyes stare at the scenery, searching for something. An answer? No, there are no answers in this purgatory, so what is he looking for? A way out ... maybe. The car slowly comes to a stop and Legato runs his eyes over the city. He smiles.

Perfect. What a beautiful day! All the children playing. The fake innocence. This will be a perfect day to make Vash The Stampede suffer. Just a few mind tricks and he'll be wishing for my death! I'll have him wrapped around my finger!

A smirk spreads across his tan face as he looks at Midvalley. They step out of the car in unison and walk to the bar. They slip in slowly and quietly sit at a small wooden table. A happy waitress comes up to them.

"May I get you boys somethin' to drink?" The happy girl smiles as she waits for their answer. Her small brown locks bounce up and down as she fidgets around.

"2 beers please." Midvalley says and quickly turns his attention to Legato. "So you have a plan I suppose?"

"Yes." Amber eyes glint deviously as he smiles. "I know exactly what to do. Just be careful ... I won't do it to you but still be careful."

"Of what? ... Wait!" Midvalley exclaims at Legato as the blue haired man exits the bar unnoticed. The happy woman brings back the drinks and quickly bounces off again.

Legato made his way to the outskirts of the town and turned around. No one was there and he wouldn't look suspicious. He concentrated a few moments and then turned his attention to a red speck. He quickly walked a little closer to inspect his little play.

A young blond haired man is covering his face as tears fall from his aqua eyes. Two curious boys walk up to the man without the blond knowing.

"Look! A grown-up crying!" one of the boys exclaim holding a small gun.

"Everyone feels like crying sometimes." The man explains, his hands still covering his face.

"Why are you crying mister?" The other boy asks.

"A friend of mine died." The blond haired man says.

"But it's your fault he died. It's your fault Wolfwood died." The boys say emotionlessly.

The blond haired man quickly looks up and sees the boy collapse like rag dolls. He shifts his eyes to everyone else to find that they had also suffered from the same thing as the boys. He stands up and searches everywhere until he finds him. Legato standing there smiling.

"Did I do a good job paying my respects?" Amber eyes shine as he walks into the light.

_Perfect._

"Damn you! Is this how far you'll play with peoples lives!" The blond haired man yells angrily ... he is no doubt now the famous Vash the stampede. As their conversation continues a man in black and a splash of pink sneaks out to the porch of the bar, he leans on the railing and slowly drinks some alcohol while waiting for his duel to begin. I can't kill him but I can play around with him ... okay. Midvalley muses over in his head.

"I'll be waiting on that cliff Vash. Oh and if you want to shoot me now, go ahead." Legato says as he strides away. People quickly stand up and rub their heads asking the same question: What's going on. Vash mumbles angrily and turns around.

Now is where I come in. Midvalley says in his head as he speaks up grabbing peoples attention including Vash The Stampede.

"I am the 11th Gung-Ho-Gun member, Midvalley The Hornfreak. Would you like to join me in a number ... Vash The Stampede." Midvalley says as he turns around to look at Vash. The towns people rush out and leave the town empty ... perfect. His brown hair sways in the wind as he raises his saxophone to his lips teasing the wanted man. Vash narrows his eyes and lifts his silver gun pointing it at the saxophone player. The bounty head shoots off a bullet and it spirals over to Midvalley. The saxophone player simply plays a few notes and makes the bullet fly back, causing a line of destruction with the bullet. The blond haired bounty quickly dodges moving his long legs. He shoots of another few bullets but in vain; they come back at him with extra force and a large wave of destruction. Amber eyes watch the spectacle with amusement and a pinch of worry for his new lover.

"You could've easily killed me already, so why haven't you?" Vash asks as he catches his breath, hiding behind a broken down building wall.

"I'm under orders." Midvalley says with a smile and plays his golden saxophone again.

Legato smiles slightly from the ledge of the cliff and puts his mind to work once again. He makes an innocent man walk over into the battle ground.

"I-I can't move! HELP ME! PLEASE!" The man cries out. Vash's aqua eyes widen as he sees Midvalley target the innocent man. He quickly moves again and throws himself in front of the man taking a large wave of pain from the golden saxophone. Another bystander is forced to walk and the saxophone player quickly plays a few notes. The wanted man runs quickly to shield the other and gets hit by another wave of pain. He slumps a little as he runs again to another man and then another, then back to the first, and back again. He finally slumps to the ground, weak from all the waves made by the demonic saxophone. Midvalley slowly walks up and talks to the wanted man lifting his saxophone up into the air and gets ready to play. Vash quickly tries and turns his left arm to his hidden machine gun. Midvalley simple steps on it and smiles once again.

"It's over." The saxophone player says with a smirk and gets ready to blow the first note, but the blond haired man quickly starts to fire his machine gun. A few bullets hit a pole and bounce back at Midvalley hitting the man's saxophone. Midvalley is surprised but quickly tries to play it once again. His fingers play and swiftly cover the B flat ... but no sound is heard.

"MY B FLAT! You took out my B flat!" Midvalley exclaims in disbelief. His brown eyes are widened as he takes a few steps back.

"I guess it's over then right?" Vash says hopefully still laying on the floor, too tired to move for the moment. Midvalley just smiles sadly and opens up a hidden gun in his saxophone. Part of the gun is clogged with a bullet and Vash realizes this. His aqua eyes widen and he raises his hand so that Midvalley can stop.

Amber eyes shut tightly to stop tears from coming out. Small pinkish lips whisper silently the three words he was afraid of saying for so long: 'I love you.'

The brown haired man pushes the trigger and everything slows down. Time it self seems to stop and try to realize what's happening. The man falls back and lands on his stomach, his golden saxophone a few feet away. A cloud of smoke rises and Vash cries out.

"NO! no." smalls beads of tears roll down the bounty head's face.

No. no, no, no, no, no! God no. No please no. FUCK NO! That's not real ... that didn't happened ... my eyes, they're fooling me. MIDVALLEY! ... Why'd you have to go?

I never really wanted you to go

So many things you should have known

I guess for me there's just no hope

I never meant to be so cold.

Vash slowly gets up and makes his way to the cliff. A tall man in a white coat stands facing toward the scene that just finished. He slowly starts to whisper to himself.

"We weren't meant to live ... we shouldn't have made it on this planet. The show is almost over ... our scene is up Vash the Stamp--" Legato was cut off by a string of bullets that Vash shot off. Legato spins around to find Vash pointing his gun towards him. Legato talks on -- while kneeling in front of Vash-- about many things: how they shouldn't have made it and how he was going to fix that.

Amber eyes shine as he raises his left hand triggering the special gun that even Vash really didn't know how to use. Vash's eyes grew wide as his "Angel Arm" grew. He forced his thoughts to Meryl, Millie, Rem and somehow made it turn back. His face relaxed as he turned to face the kneeling man. Suddenly a bullet skimmed the bounty head's cheek. A few more flew and hit him in the shoulders and legs making Vash slump into a heap on the floor. He looks at Legato with angered eyes, but soon hears two young women screaming.

"AHH! Help!" A raven haired woman yells out as she is thrown to the ground next to her partner; a tall brown haired woman. The mind controlled towns people keep hitting them and pushing them on the floor. Their small screams made their way to Vash's ears.

"STOP! Make them STOP!" Vash cries out as he stares into

Legato's amber eyes.

"Kill me. They won't stop until you kill me." Legato says softly with a wicked smile. Aqua eyes grew wide and he slowly shook his head.

"No. I won't I can't! I promised Rem that I wouldn't and I never will!" Vash cried as he looked into those amber eyes; endless pools of misery.

"Why haven't you shot me? I want to die." Legato asks as he makes Vash point his silver gun towards his face once again. "You are foolish Vash. Listening to the words of a woman whose idealistic terms are worthless. Rem Severem, a wasted existence, a worthless being just like me ... but unlike you. So kill me." Legato smirks when he gets his desired response. The blond haired man stands up enraged as his gun is still pointed to the blue haired man's face.

"SHUT UP!" Vash yells. He stops once again when he hears the women cry out again and again. He struggles trying to figure out what to do.

"I'll give you a choice. You can kill me then it will all stop, and if not ... you can see these two women suffer." He says making his point clear by making a few of the towns people hit the two insurance girls.

"Please! Don't make me! No." Vash begs for him to stop, to not make him choose.

"It's alright. Kill me. It's simple. All you have to do is pull the trigger. Once you've killed me this will all be over. It's your choice. Kill me." Legato smiles as he stares up into saddened aqua eyes.

_I'll be there soon Midvalley. I'll be there. We can start over. I'll meet you there my loved one and we can try again. We can live our paradise. Soon._

"Rem." Vash whispers. "Forgive me."

I'll be there. Won't you greet me when I get there. Of course you will. Sorry I had to be so cruel to you. I'm sorry I didn't show my love earlier ... but ... we are merely humans.

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold ... never meant to be ... so cold.

A cold body fell to the floor as crimson blood pooled around the head. Navy blue haired stained with blood. A smile on his lips and his amber eyes shut close.

end

* * *

was that good hopefully please review ... it'll mean a lot. thanks agian. 

Chibi Legato.


End file.
